utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Booz Johnson
(Japanese: - Boozeh Woozeh) |- | colspan="6"| NAME MEANING: Booz - Like Booze, but without the e Johnson - ''In his words, "It gives me good initials"'' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: BOOZ MODEL: 13002 |- | align="center"|GENDER | Questionable | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | He sounds best at higher pitches, but he wishes to be used at all pitches | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ion Goth (Victim) |- | align="center"|AGE |'32?' | align="center"|GENRE |'Everything' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | King Booz's deviantART ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'Changable | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Booze and Dog Biscuits' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Himself' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'Changable ' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Himself' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |See King Booz's dA (Link above) |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | 29th of February | align="center"|LIKES |'Booze, Booz, Wooz, Jacuzzi's, Dog Biscuits, Pooz, Looz, Ion, Iveh, Ooz' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |Coming Soon |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | 17th October 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being sober, ' | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS | Call mah maybeh ' 'Nyan Booz ''' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Boozy and drunk HISTORY: There was once a young child named Booz who lived with his parents in a purple bungalow. He could never quite understand why the children at school found his name so hilarious and when he questioned his parents on the subject, they simply shook their heads and said they didn't know. His Mother was not too keen on his name herself; she had been hoping for a girl, in which case she would have been named Formaldehyde. Booz was a very sad and quiet child, and those who know him now probably wouldn't believe this. One night, when Booz was 5, his parents decided to have a party and to preserve his innocence, they locked him in his room. This did not impress Booz at all. And so, he climbed out the window of his room (he did not fall out, honest) and found himself in the back garden. As he walked over to his favourite tree, he tripped over a bottle of grain alcohol (this makes you the most drunk apparently). He sniffed it and it smelt disgusting so he decided to drink it. He believed it would make him ill, so his parents would pay attention to him. Well, of course, this did not happen. Instead, Booz was drunk within minutes, stumbling around, singing and splashing in puddle with frogs. The next few hours passed in a blur and much more alcohol was consumed. When Booz awoke the next week, he found himself back in his bedroom wearing lipstick and his mother's best dress. He peered around his room, frowning when he saw all the gardening equipment from the shed in his room. This included a saw, a hammer and the lawn mower. Booz suddenly felt extremely bored and craved alcohol again. This is not how 5 year olds should think; they should be dreaming of rainbows, skipping, toys and ponies. Anyhow, Booz went downstairs and climbed up to the 'banned' cupboard and took 3 crates of alcohol. Surprisingly, his parents failed to notice this. Over the next few weeks, Booz drank many litres of booze. He even managed to sneak it into school by pouring it into his school water bottle and putting it in his lunchbox. Of course none of his teachers noticed, as they did not suspect 'poor' 'sweet' Booz and were just glad he was being happy. There were a few concerns though, when he can in wearing a skirt, a Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops - in the middle of winter. However, they let it pass, justifying it as child's behaviour. Years past. There were many a strange instance in which Booz was suspected of being, well, not normal, but it was never reported. There was one time when Booz randomly got up onto the table and started dancing, whilst the rest of the class were watching a sad movie. On another occasion, he thought it would be a good idea to bring in a chainsaw for show and tell. When he was ten, his drinking reached new heights and the school decided to take action. They sent him to a therapist, which he did not appreciate at all. After 4 weeks of counselling, Booz had had enough. His parents were busy with his new sister Formaldehyde and other children were making fun of him. And so, one night, he simply packed his bags, making sure he picked up his chainsaw, plenty of booze and a sparkly dress. He set off to begin his new life, of wandering the country, visiting every bar and pub possible. Life was tough for young Booz living on the street – he had soon realised his hasty decision to leave home had meant leaving behind a free, easy accessible supply of booze and much to his confusement, stupid adults refused to sell him alcohol because he was under 21. I mean, how ridiculous! However young Booz was cunning. He had noticed whilst living rough, that all the adult tramps spent most of their days sitting round on street corners, hoping that someone my actually have the kindness in their heart to chuck them a few copper coins. Booz just couldn't fathom why you would spend all day sitting still, when you could be out partying in the park, skinny-dipping in lakes and trying to steal booze. I mean, how dull could they get. Adults just made no sense. And so Booz vowed he would never become an adult. However, he did discover adults had their advantages. One day when walking the streets half sober due to lack of alcohol, Booz caught sight of a tramp coming out of a shop carrying an armful of booze. Some where in his crazy mind, he decided it would be a good idea to ambush the tramp and steal the booze – and so he did. Biting, he discovered, was a very affective tactic. After gulping down 6 bottles of beer and 3 bottles of blue Vodka, Booz came up with the most brilliant of plans – he always seemed to come up with his 'best' ideas when completely stoned – from now on he would force tramps to buy him booze! It was a fail proof plan. Each morning Booz would choose a new tramp and demand that the tramp went and bought him booze. If they refused, Booz would simply to threaten to eat them. They would then laugh until Booz did indeed start eating them. More often than not, they would then go and get Booz his beloved booze. The plan worked for a while, but there came a time when Booz had eaten all the tramps or scared them into giving up the street life for a council house and a job. I suppose he was doing them a favour really. Sort of…. Anyway, this called for a new plan. Living on the street was getting dull for Booz – he needed a new home where there was a readily available supply of booze and where better than a pub. And so a new era began for Booz. An era of living under pub tables and drinking more booze in a day than an average person does in a year. Oh the joys of being Booz XCD |} Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Orange Eye color: Changable Outfit: None, or any type of dress *'Headgear'- A black hat *'Shoes'- He ate them Nationality: Boozish Race: Booz Voice Configuration Booz's amazing Voicebank can be downloaded here. Gallery Boozy.png BoozHeadShot.jpg booz backpack.png Oh deer oh beer.png League of insanity.png P1000402.JPG Usage Clause USAGE Feel free to use mah for whatever ya want Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. CONTENT Do use Booz for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Booz would love to used for anything mature Disclaimer: Even though Skul4eva created and added pictures to this page, she has nothing to do with Booz and will not be held responsible for his actions, or any problems you have with him.